provoquante pillule
by amethsyte
Summary: traduction de la fic de lusitaniaHinamori reçoit accidentellemnt une injection expérimentaleet soudainement commence à sauter sur Hitsugaya DANS SON BUREAU. Mais ontils réellement besoin de médicaments pour exprimer leurs sentiments? HISTUHINA


Laboratoire de la 12e division …

_« ehehehehehehehehehehhh….ça y est….c'est finalement fait. Regarde Nemu, l' habileté de la médecine a envoyer un brusque élan d'adrénaline !!!!_ » dit en riant malicieusement Kurotsochi Mayuri, comme il tenait un tube à essai contenant un liquide violet devant son vice-capitaine, souriant comme un maniaque.

« _Hai Mayuri-sama, une véritable percée dans le monde de la science_ » répondit Nemu de sa voix monotone.

« _C'est vrai. Maintenant, testons les effets secondaires, j'aimerais que tu boive… »_ coupa le scientifique comme il délirait, laissant tomber le tube qui se brisa en morceaux, répandant le liquide sur le sol.

« _Est-ce que tout va bien Mayuri-sama ?_ » questionna Nemu en s'approchant de son capitaine.

« _Urusei !!!! après tout ce que……. AAAAAAAAh !!! C'EST FOUTU, NEMU , IDIOT, POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS ATTRAPE_ ? »

« _Mes sincères excuses, Mayuri-sama. J'étais…_ » elle fut coupé par l'entrée d'un shinigami.

« _Bonjour Kurotsochi-taisho , fukutaisho. Je suis ici pour ramener la nouvelle médecine à la 4__e__ division._ » déclara nerveusement le shinigami. Après la guerre, la 12e division avait développé une médecine 10 fois plus efficace que la médecine ordinaire pour soigner les blessure et réhabilité les patients. Ce fut approuvé par la 4e division et ainsi la12e division fut chargée de produire de nouveaux médicaments.

« _C'est bon. Maintenant laisse nous. »_ cria Mayuri, regardant la boite au sol. Cela contenait des tubes à essai sans bouchons.

« _Hai, pardon ……pour le dérangement_ » sur ce, le shinigami partit.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

« _Ohayooooooooooooooooo Shiro-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ » s'exclama Hinamori comme elle fit irruption dans les quartiers de la 10e division.

« _Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Histugaya-taisho, Momo la pisseuse !!!!_ » s'exclama le jeune homme au cheveux argentés. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce surnom.

_« Moooooooo, C'est bon, Shiro-chan_ »

" _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!!!"_

« _Je ne le ferais pas_ »

« _Pourquoi ça ?_ »

« _Parce que…_ » elle fut coupée par l'entrée d'un shinigami tenant une boite.

« _Excusez-moi, c'est bien le bureau de la 10__e__ division ici ?_ »

« _Oui, pose ça là_ » répliqua Hitsugaya, pointant le boîtier de son stylo. Depuis l'entier rétablissement, il s'était porté volontaire pour la prendre en charge parce que la 4e division avait besoin de plus de place pour l'accueil des combattants blessés. Depuis donc, les médicaments d'Hinamori lui étaient livrés .

« _Prête ?_ « demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

Elle acquiesça de la tête comme elle plia la manche de son uniforme pendant qu'Hitsugaya prenait la seringue. Il injecta donc le liquide dans le bras d'Hinamori.

« _Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun_. »

"_Hitsugaya-taisho...c'est Hitsugaya-taisho_."

" _comme tu veux_" Elle nota que le shihakusho de son ami d'enfant était légèrement desserrer montrant un peu de son torse musclé. Normalement elle essayait de l'ignorer et essayait de supprimer son rougissement mais elle se sentais un peu plus « éméchée » aujourd'hui.

_« Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh, Hitsugaya-Kun , depuis quand possèdes-tu un torse si sexy ?_ » demanda-t-elle, élevant son visage à la hauteur de son torse pour avoir une meilleure vue.

« _Qu……qu'est-ce que tu raconte Hinamori ??!!!!_ » demanda le jeune homme, un peu alarmé par le soudain caractère qui avait même du réveiller Matsumoto du fin fond de ses rêves. Cette dernières les regardait d'ailleurs fixement.

« Je parle de ça » déclara-t-elle, ouvrant son uniforme révélant son torse musclé et une pair de tablettes de chocolat parfaites.

« _Hinamori, Arrête ça !!!!_ » cria Hitsugaya rejetant les bras de son amie qui essayaient d'entourer son torse de manière à amener son visage contre, tout en essayant de remettre son uniforme pendant son visage prenait une délicieuse couleur rouge tomate.

Mais ce n'était assez pour arrêter son amie comme elle faisait le tour du bureau et sautait sur le jeune capitaine. Elle déchira le haut de son uniforme tout en utilisant un puissant sort pour lui bloquer les bras au dessus de la tête.

« Je _vais vous laisser tous les deux faire votre affaire okay ? _» dit plaisamment Matsumoto en quittant le bureau.

« _MATSUMOTO ATTENDS…….NE ME LAISSE PAS_ » un frisson courut le long de son échine comme Hinamori lécha sa pomme d'Adam. « _Hinamori….arrête s'il te plait…..ce n'est pas toi_ »

_« Comment peux-tu dire ça Shiro-chan ? Oh yeah tu n'as jamais vu cette part de moi avant n'est-ce pas ?_ » dit-elle comme elle commençait à défaire sa ceinture.

« _ARRÊTE CA HINAMORI !!! CE N'EST NI LE OEMENT NI LE LIEU POUR FAIRE CA !!!!_ » lutta le jeune homme mais le sot n'était pas levé.

Hinamori ria simplement tout bas de sa timidité qui la rendant encore plus excitante. « _tu dis vrai, Shiro-chan, Je t'ai tellement attendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça seulement maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été incapable de retenir mes hormones devant ce torse si sexy._ » dit-elle avec espièglerie. Elle se pencha plus encore afin de mordiller ses mamelons.

« _HINAMORI, NOUS NE POUVONT FAIRE CA DANS….._ » il fut coupé par un coup frappé à la porte.

« _Hitsugaya-taisho, c'est moi. Puis-je entré ? J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant la réunion des capitaines_ » dit une voix monotone.

Hitsugaya pâlit 10 fois plus encore , devenant plus blanc que ses cheveux, comme cette voix pénétrait son esprit. « _JUSTE UNE MINUTE !!!!_» cria-t-il comme il essaya encore de lutter contre le sort de son amie. Une chose encore était gênante, Hinamori avait réussi à lui enlever son hakama ( bas de kimono) donc il était seulement vêtu de son boxer.

« _Hitsugaya-taisho, Je n'ai pas assez de time. J'entre_. » déclara simplement la voix.

« _NO N'ENTREZ PAS…._ » c'était trop tard comme la personne entra. Le visage d'Hitsugaya pâlit encore plus ( si c'est possible) comme le visiteur entrait dans la pièce et vit ce que lui et Hinamori faisait. « K_-K-KUCHIKI TAISHO CE N'EST PAS CE QU'IL Y PARAIT !!!_ » s'exclama le jeune homme essayant de briser ses liens.

Le visage de Kuchiki Byakuga plait et ses yeux s'élargirent avec horreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_« Vous deux devriez être honteux de faire cela en public_ » réprimanda-t-il.

« _CE N'EST PAS CEQUE…._3 il fut coupé par un hurlement terrifiant. Hinamori, elle, ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop occupé à lécher les magnifiques plaquettes de notre cher capitaine.

« _BYAKUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, JE NE T'AVAIS PAS VU DEPUIS LONGTEMPS……_ » Kusajishi Yachiru fut époustouflée par la même vision qui s'offrait au noble shinigami sauf que cette dernière s'en réjouit.

« _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh que font Hitsu-chan et miss chignon ? et pourquoi Histu-chan est nu Byakushi ? font-ils ce à quoi je pense ?_ » demanda Yachiru de son habituel ton enjoué tirant sur la manche de Byakuga.

« _Tu es trop jeune pour voir cela_ » dit Byakuga de sa voix hypnotique comme il tirait Yachiru pour retourner à la 11e division.

Revenons dans le bureau du capitaine de la 10e division. Hitsugaya était encore choqué et embarrassé de ce qui était arrivé.

« _REGARDE CE QUE TU AS….._ » il vit alors Hinamori endormie sur lui. Il soupira comme il compris, remis son hakama et la porta dans ses appartements essaya d'ignorer son visage contre son torse nu.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

_« QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS ????_ » s'exclama Hitsugaya au scientifique.

« _Comme je disais, il y a eu un accident dans le labo pendant que j'étais en train développé un médicament qui peut produire une large quantité et une incroyable montée d'adrénaline_ » répéta Mayuri devant l'assemblée général des capitaines.

« _Je vois Cela expliquera assez bein le comportement disons intime du vice capitaine Hinamori_ » dit Byakuga.

« _Que voulez vous dire ?_ » demanda Shunsui un peu curieux.

« _yeah. Qu'essayez vous de sous-entendre…..Kuchiki-taisho ?_ »

« _RIEN, RIEN…….IL NE SOUS-ENTEND RIEN. RIEN DU TOUT3_ cria nerveusement Hitsugaya ;

Tout le monde le regarda et pensa « nOus-savons-que-tu mens-et-tu-essaies-de-cacher-quelques-d'embarrasant »

« _P¨lus tôt ce matin j'ai vu Hitsugaya taisho et le vice capitaine Hinamori faire des ……..choses dans le bureau de la 10__e__ division._ » commenta les yeux fermés Byakuga.

« _Merde_ » marmonna Hitsugaya comme tout le monde dans la pièce poussa un petit cri de surprise. Tout le monde étant principalement tous les capitaines de division.

_« yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, notre jeune capitaine est finalement devenu un homme !!!!!_ » s'exclama Shunsui, posant sa main sur l'épaule du dit jeune capitaine. _« Ca se fête_ »

« _Pas besoin_. » rétorqua Hitsugaya.

« _C'est impossible !!!! mon médicament rend nerveux et force une personne à dire la vérité due à la notée d'adrénaline ; pas à exciter._ » cria furieux Mayuri réalisant que son médicament n'avait pas atteint le but recherché.

« _Qu'importe, notre petit est devenu finalement un homme…..cela se fête_ » attesta Shunsui comme il sortait on ne sais d'où une bouteille de sake devant tous les capitaines.

« _Kyouraku, arrête ça ! Notre priorité est de retrouvé tous les médicaments infectés_ » déclara Ukitake désapprouvant son meilleur ami.

_« je propose que nous essayons de faire de tout notre possible pour que aucun autre patient ne soit contaminé_ » dit Unohana

_« je suis d'accord……faire un médicament bon marché. Je suis le plus concerné par les effets secondaires….Hitsugaya-taisho_. » dit le scientifique en regardant le jeune capitaine.

« _huh oh effets secondaires_. » pensa Hitsugaya et il commença à réfléchir « _Je ne sais pas mais elle est soudainement tombée endormie umm…uhh….mmmm pendant que…… _» le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent ne savait quels mots utilisaient.

« _elle te pelotait_ » termina Byakuga.

_« yeah_ » acquiesça de la tte le jeune homme.

_« Je vois. Il semble que l'effet secondaire d'une brusque remontée d'adrénaline soit de tomber soudainement dans un sommeil_. » constata calmement Mayuri. Les autres capitaines montrèrent leur agréments.

Hitsugaya était encore dans ses pensées comme il quitta la réunion. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ce que Hinamori avait dit plutôt. « _**tu dis vrai, Shiro-chan, Je t'ai tellement attendu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça seulement maintenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été incapable de retenir mes hormones devant ce torse si sexy »**_

** Elle m'a toujours attendu ? Est-ce vrai Hinamori ?** pensa le prodige en retournant à ses quartiers.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Hinamori émergea des brumes de son sommeil. Elle regarda l'endroit où elle était et réalisa seulement que ce n'était pas sa chambre. C'est la chambre de son Shiro-chan. Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il était arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'elle regrette. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Durant un temps, ses hormones étaient devenues folles et elle avait donc fait juste ce qu'elle s'empêchait de faire depuis longtemps.

Elle soupira. « « Shiro-chan doit penser que je suis repoussante. Que dois-je faire ? » elle ramena ses mains et la couverture sur son visage.

Elle avait mis plusieurs mois à se remettre après la guerre . Après la mort d'Aizen, elle tomba vraiment malade et refusa de manger ou de parler à quelqu'un. A la fin, c'était son Shiro-chan qui l'avait ramené à la lumière. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où il lui avait ramené la lumière dans son cœur.

**Flash-back :**

Hitsugaya entra dans la chambre noir où elle restait faible et fatiguée.

« Hinamori » murmura-t-il comme il marchait vers son maie d'enfance.

« Va-t'en « énonça-t-elle d'un ton las.

« Hinamori, s'il te plait, Tu n'es pas comme ça…tu es plus forte que ça »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que je te connais depuis l'enfance et je sais que tu n'es pas renfermé comme ça quand il arrive quelque chose de mauvais. Je sais que tu es forte et que c'est pourquoi tu es devenue vice capitaine. Maintenant sors d'ici …..s'il te plait Momo » supplia le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent comme ses yeux commencer à se remplir d'eau.

« Va t'en » énonça-t-elle froidement « Je n'ai pas besoin de toi…..Je ne te VEUX pas »

Son cœur se cassa comme les mots atteignaient son esprit. Il réfléchit et pris sa décision, c'est maintenant ou jamais. « Hinamori » dit-il en s'avançant ers elle pour l'entourer sa taille de ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu…..art destructeur n°4 : White Lightning » cria-t-elle blessant à plusieurs endroits l' avant-bras de son ami d'enfance.

Il grogna de douleur comme il étreignait son avant-bras qui saignait. « tout ira vite » pensa-t-il. Son plan était de mettre en colère Hinamori pour la forcer à évacuer ses frustrations, ses regrets, sa culpabilité sur lui. Quelqu'un devait faire cela et il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour la ramener vers la lumière. Il recommença à marcher vers elle.

« TU N'APPRENDRAS JAMAIS ??? » cria la jeune fille « art destructeur n°33 : Blue fire crash down. »

le Kidoh l'envoya voler à l'autre bout delà chambre, frappant violemment le mur et retombant visage contre le sol. Le jeune homme essaya de se relever, ignorant les protestations de son corps meurtri. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, ouvrant ses bras comme voulant l'y tenir.

« CASSE TOBIUME » Hurla Hinamori le visage ravagé. Du sang gicla de son estomac comme il la tenait dans ses bras les bras en sang mais avec un chaleureux sourire.

Elle était désillusionnée au moment où ses bras entourèrent son petit corps, sa poitrine touchant son torse. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc comme elle réalisait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle releva prestement la tte regardant le sourire qui lui était adressé, du sang apparaissant au commissures des lèvres.

« Bon retour Momo » dit-il de sa voix teintée de soulagement et de peine.

« Shiro-chan ses yeux se remplirent d'eau comme elle éclata en sanglot contre son torse. Une fois encore, son Shiro-chan prenait des coups venait d'elle. « Arigato » murmura-t-elle.

Il opina, reposant son menton sur sa tête ( à elle), luttant contre l'envie de tomber inconscient.

Les yeux d'Hinamori s'élargirent comme elle sentait quelque chose d'horrible. son cœur bat…….. FAIBLEMENT elle paniqua comme elle le regarda encore une fois haleter, ses yeux couverts par sa frange, le visage sombre et pale.

S-Shiro-chan, s'il te plait attend » paniqua-t-elle.

Il sourit simplement comme il se sentait tombé dans ses bras. « Je suis content que tu sois revenue, Momo…..prend soin de toi » murmura-t-il comme il s'assoupit.

« Shiro-chan…..Shiro-chan…..SHIRO-CHAN !!!!! » cria-t-elle, secouant son ami d'enfance.

Fin du blash-back 

A ce souvenir, Hinamori tressaillit. Il était tombé dans le coma après ça et s'était réveillé une semaine plus tard. Il s'était sentie si heureuse quand il s'était réveillé. Mais elle se sentait aussi coupable de ce qu'il était arrivé. Elle s'était enfermée dans son propre cauchemar qu'elle refusait de laisser entrer personne. Hitsugaya avait forcé son monde de ténèbres et l'avait détruit pour elle.

Sa pensée fut interrompue comme la porte s'ouvrit révélant un jeune homme au cheveux blancs.

« _Hinamori…..tu es réveillée !!!!_ »

elle opina. « _Shiro-chan, je voudrais m'excuser pour mes actes un peu plus tôt. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris._ » dit-elle rougissant.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Apparemment une substances développée dans le cadre de la nouvelle médecine est tombée dans un des tubes à essai que le shinigami nous a apporté un peu plus tôt ce matin. Le médicament est supposé créer une brusque montée d'adrénaline mais il semblerait que cela rende exciter._ » Expliqua-t-il dans le but de l rassurer.

Une fois fait, la vice capitaine soupira de soulagement.

« _Hitsugaya-kun ?_ »

« _hmm ?_ »

« _Pourquoi prends-tu soin de moi ?_ »

« … » il était un peu surpris de la question.

« _Hitsugaya-kun ?_ »

« _N'est-ce pas évident ? parce que tu es mon amie d'enfance. Ma meilleure amie._ »

« _Je vois….. c'est tout ?_ » demanda Hinamori un peu déçue. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose du genre « Parce que je t'aime » ou « parce que tu es spéciale pour moi »

Hitsugaya entendit le léger ton déçu dans sa voix. Devrait-il lui dire ? S'il essayait et parlait, leur amitié en sera affectée. Il se satisfaisait de la voie qu'avait pris leur amitié mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne souhaiterait pas plus.

D'un autre côté, la voix déçue d'Hinamori disait quelque chose comme « c'est maintenant ou jamais » et « c'est tout ou rien ». Il déglutit préparant sa réponse.

« _Merci ….Shiro-chan_ » dis Hinamori comme elle devenait triste et déçue.

Hitsugaya hocha de la tte et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'arrêter dans sa réflexion. « _Non, ce n'est pas la seule raison, en fait_. »

« _Shiro-chan ?_ » elle était perplexe face à ce qu'il faisait.

« _La raison pour laquelle je prends autant soin de toi c'est parce que….parce que…_ » il rougit furieusement.

Hinamori, d'un autre côté, n'en pouvait plus de ce suspense.

« _Parce que tu…tu es… tu es spéciale pour moi. Je ne veux que rien de mal t'arrive et je ne veux pas te voir seule_ »

« _Shiro-chan…_ » sa vision devint brouillée à ces mots.

_« Et la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas te voir blessée ou déprimée c'est parce que je ….je_ » il s'arrêta ne sachant pas si c'était un bonne idée ou non .

« _Oui ? Dis-le, dis-le »_ essaya-t-il de le persuader, espérant au fond d'elle.

« _Je t'aime Momo_ » dit-il finalement la regardant dans ses yeux noisettes.

Hinamori, soudainement, mit ses bras autour de son cou, « _Je t'aime aussi, Toushiro _» confessa-t-elle. Il sourit et lui retourna son câlin. Il Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pour la première fois ils partagèrent leur premier baiser comme leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Le baiser devint plus profond comme leur lèvres se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver. Ils partagèrent un même souffle. Pour cela, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un médicaments pour les aider à faire ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était beaucoup mieux sans.

Hitsugaya conduisit Hinamori vers son lit l'embrassant de sa bouche à son cou à son décolleté. Il stoppa pour enlever son haut et son pantalon ( à Hinamori). Pouvant de ce fait, embrasser sa peau. Il enleva son collier qui lui arrivé au milieu des seins et s'arrêta là.

Hinamori ne fit pas attention quand il lui enleva son soutien-gorge sans sa permission. Elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps….pour l'instant. Elle gémit de plaisir comme il léchait et embrassait sa poitrine suçant ses mamelons. Il embrassa son décolleté descendant encore plus sur son abdomen et stoppa encore une fois juste au dessus de la dernière pièce de vêtement qu'elle avait. Les pensées d'Hitsugaya était confuses face aux sensations qu'il éprouvaient. Ses gémissements ( à elle) de pure bonheur et de plaisirs ne l'aidait pas.

Le jeune homme au cheveux d'argent posa une main sur les genoux d'Hinamori, embrassant sa cuisse et descendant jusqu'à sa partie du corps la plus privée.

Le moment où il embrassa son bouton de plaisir, son esprit devint vide comme tous les attaches qui garder sous contrôle ses hormones éclataient sous les sensations qu'il lui donnait. Immédiatement, elle attrapa les cheveux blancs ramenant son visage en face du sien, relâchant toutes les tensions dans un baiser passionné. Elle roula pour être au dessus de lui., laissant ses lèvres erraient sur son cou et stoppait par son col.

Maintenant, C'était le tour d'Hitsugaya de bénéficier de faveur comme il laissait Hinamori déchirer ses vêtements. Elle s'assit sur lui de manière à le contempler un moment.. La shinigami laissa errer ses mains sur sas peau nouvellement mise à nue. Tout chez cette homme était parfait de ces biceps, à son torse musclé en passant pas ses magnifiques abdos. Sa main stoppa au dessus de sa taille comme un vêtemnt bleu bloquait son exploration.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, lui lui souriant comme s'il disait « oseras-tu ? ». Elle eut un petit sourire narquois comme elle enlevait le boxer dévoilant son érection. **Il est merveilleux** pensa-t-elle une fois encore mettant ses mains sur son physique parfait.

Finalement, la jeune fille se pencha et l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant sur sont torse l'entendant pousser un léger gémissement. Comme il l'avait fait pour elle, elle suça ses deux chairs roses, lui faisant subir un traitement d'excitation équivalent. Elle aurait même pu dire qu'elle lui faisait un traitement spécial en fait. Tous ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses obsessions et ses désirs, tout était disproportionné face à ce qu'il lui laissait faire les choses qu'elle voulait avec son corps.

Hitsugaya gémit comme elle suçait son membre gonflé de désir, le dégustant. Sa amie ramena ses mains derrière sa nuque lui demandant par ses gestes de s'asseoir. Elle le laissa alors la pénétrer, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair et mordant son épaule. Le jeune shinigami, gémit et serra les dents comme il venait et allait en elle. L'attrapant parla taille, il réitéra ses mouvements.

Des gémissements de plaisirs sortirent de leurs lèvres comme il se relâcha en elle tandis qu'elle se resserrait sur lui. Tous deux s'effondrèrent sur le lit, transpirant de bonheur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment.

« Bonne nuit Momo, je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Toushiro, bonne nuit » susurra-t-elle scellant leurs lèvres. Il lui rendit, lui transmettant tout son amour dans ce doux et sensuel baiser.

Ses bras entourèrent sa taille comme elle ramena sa main sur son torse où perlait un peu de sueur. Ils tombèrent endormis. Ils n'ont pas besoin de médicaments pour les aider, ils avaient seulement besoin d'eux-mêmes et de leurs sentiments.


End file.
